Take Over Me
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Ren acaba de tener un accidente y perdió parte de su memoria, recuerda a su hermana y según dice el “doctor” sólo a las personas más importantes o que marcaron la vida de el pequeño chino. ¿Cómo se siente Horo Horo al no ser recordado? Y al darse cuenta


**Summary****: **Ren acaba de tener un accidente y perdió parte de su memoria, recuerda a su hermana y según dice el "doctor" sólo a las personas más importantes o que marcaron la vida de el pequeño chino. ¿Cómo se siente Horo Horo al no ser recordado? Y al darse cuenta que lo ama. Take Over Me - Evanescence

-Take Over Me-

By Meems Asakura

**You don't ****remember**** me but i remember you **

Tu no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo**  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you **

Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti**  
but who can decide what they dream? **

¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?**  
and dream i do... **

Y yo sueño…

_Te vuelvo a ver…estás más alto que la última vez que nos vimos, tienes una venda en la cabeza y todos dicen que no recuerdas nada._

_Lamentablemente, lo último que recuerdo es que me dijiste que __**me querías.**_

_¿Por qué?_

_Que hizo Dios para que una persona tan perfecta como tú, se enamorará de una persona tan burda y estúpida cómo yo._

_Un simple campesino que quería más naturaleza _

_¿Porque?_

**I believe in you **

Creo en ti**  
i'll give up everything just to find you **

Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte

**i have to be with you to live to breathe **

Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar

**you're taking over me **

Tú tienes el poder sobre mí

_Otra vez pienso en ti, te dejamos en el hospital ¿Qué hubiera dado yo porque me dejarán quedar? Pero tu hermana decidió quedarse, yo no pude. Soy tan sólo un amigo más, uno de la masa._

_Estoy en mi futon en esa habitación que múltiples veces compartimos, completamente sólo y con la luna mirándome._

_El reflejo me mira y recuerdo cuando me mirabas de reojo en las frías noches que pasamos juntos. _

_Y es que… _

_¡Estaba muy esmerado en encontrar novia! _

_Nunca me di cuenta que tu amor silencioso y delicado me cuidaba bajo el velo de Tiburonsín. _

_Jaja… _

_Tus ojos dorados me encantan cuando te enojas, siempre adore ver ese brillo de rabia e ira en ellos. _

_Merecían la recompensa de ser golpeado por ti o aún peor…perseguido._****

Have you forgotten all i know 

¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé

**and all we had? **

Y todo lo que teníamos?

**you saw me mourning my love for you **

Me viste llorar por la muerte de mi amor por ti

**and touched my hand **

Y tocaste mi mano

**i knew you loved me then  
**Supe que me amabas en ese entonces

_Volví a ese lúgubre lugar lleno de enfermos donde estas tú, tu hermana hablaba con tu doctor, al parecer pedía el alta para tu casa._

_Me miraste cómo siempre_

_¿Porque?_

_Me sonreíste_

_Eso era nuevo para mí_

_Me preguntaste…_

_- ¿Quién eres?-_

_Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no lo podía creer, no recordabas mi nombre. _

_¿Que podía hacer? Si lo único que me mantenía en pie eras tú._

_Tu hermana se retiro para poder hablar mejor con el doctor y me encargo a mis cuidados…_

_Si supieras la cantidad de cuidados que se me ocurren con tu torso desnudo_

_Soy Horokeu Usui, uno de tus amigos – Dije mientras intentaba no llorar_

_Lamento no recordarte Horokeu, pero mi hermana dice que me acuerdo sólo de algunas personas –_

_Ahh…- _

_Si recordabas a tu hermana, recuerdas sólo a las personas más cercana a ti _

_¿No?..._

_Entonces_

_¿Por que yo no encajaba en la lista?_

_Me senté a tu lado y pusiste tu mano junto a la mía_

_Chocaron, una extraña pero reconfortante electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y vi asombro en tu cara._

_Siento que…debería recordarte –_

_Me dijiste en un tenue susurro, sentía una gran tristeza en tus ojos._

**  
I believe in you **

Creo en ti

**i'll give up everything just to find you **

Renunciaré a todo solo para encontrarte

**i have to be with you to live to breathe **

Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar**  
you're taking over me **

Tu tienes el poder sobre mi

_No te preocupes – Te dije, mi corazón estaba hecho trisas y te sonreía, porque eras tú_

_Es que mi corazón late rápidamente – Dijiste con tus mejillas sonrojadas –¿Será porque tu para mi eres especial? – Preguntaste_

_No lo soporte, tome tus mejillas, las vi más sonrojadas por el tacto y me acerqué, tanto como para besarte, pero no lo hice por cobarde._

_Humedeciste tus labios_

_Me miraste expectante_

_Expectante_

_Y no pude rechazar la propuesta que inconcientemente me hacías…_

_Finalmente te bese_

**I look in the mirror and see your face **

Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro

**if i look deep enough **

Si miro con suficiente profundidad**  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

Tienes el poder sobre tantas cosas en mi interior

_Cuando el oxigeno no nos dio para más, nos separamos._

_Tus cabellos estaban completamente fuera de su lugar_

_Mi cinta Ainu, la habías desatado para sentir plenamente mi cabello_

_Y tus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que amaba_

_Y cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido me dijiste_

_Te quiero Horo –_

_¿Recuerdas ahora? – Te pregunte asombrado_

_No, pero eso siento –_

_No te preocupes – te respondí, yo te mostraría todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que teníamos juntos y crearíamos aún más, porque teníamos todo el resto de nuestra vida, para que recordaras._


End file.
